Congealed
by Toxic5
Summary: Gracie Saito found out what her Branch of Sin could do to people at a young age. Now, at age 16, she's finally thrown into Deadman Wonderland. As she meets new friends and enemies, she realizes there are only two choices: follow the rules in hopes to one day be free or fight trying to escape from the wretched place she it now stuck in. Death is always just around the corner.
1. My Name

**My Name. **

My name was Gracie. They called me that due to my sharp tongue as well as the beauty I carried myself with. I always followed the rules, I was always a good girl. Luna didn't want to play with me. She didn't like my dolls. She thought I wasn't mature enough. She thought I was too naïve. She knew everything.

Mommy made me go away. Daddy didn't care to stay. Daddy left long ago. Mommy drained the bottle and whisked herself away by her poison.

And I was alone. I was alone without being alone. I was alone with Lui and Luna and mommy, but I was still so alone. I was still so cold. I was still so dead inside. And I was so young.

They called me Gracie because of my grace. Because I was able to walk around and spread joy. Because I was so kind.

But Lui didn't want to play.

Lui broke my heart.

Lui sat in the chair with his blonde hair resembling broken glass. Luna lay on the couch adjacent to him, flipping through channels without a care. And I was there, with my dolls, asking Lui to play with me.

And what did he say? He told me to go away.

He told me I was foolish.

He blamed me for daddy leaving and mommy sipping away on darkened poison.

So I had to fix him, of course. My dolls told me so. And when he was fixed, I was dragged away into my eternal hell.

My name was Gracie. They called me that because I was sweet and because I never complained. I was honest with everyone. I was a good girl.

Now they call me Robin. It was the name I was branded with the day I turned 16, the day I was brought here. I am no longer a good girl. I am a Deadman. I always follow the rules, because if I don't, I am punished. Mommy is dead. Lui is dead. Luna is poisoned. And I took the sword.

Now my dolls will never be sad again.

Now I always have a playmate.

Now I am normal and Gracie is no more.

A/N: So here's the first chapter of Congealed! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think :P

~Toxic


	2. Welcome to G Block

**Welcome to G Block.**

I was thrown into G block the moment I entered this prison. Deadman Wonderland. It'd only been open for a few months. 16 and imprisoned due to charges of manslaughter. All of which I plead guilty for simply because I was too tired to run from the mistakes I made back then. It was so long ago. I don't remember my actions.

I was given a knapsack which held a pamphlet as well as a wrapped piece of candy and two of my dolls.

They joined me everywhere and seeing as they were no threat, I was allowed to take them.

I was currently in my cell, empty except for a bed and a simple bed stand. It smelled so musty and everything was a sickening hospital white. I sat my knapsack on the floor and positioned my dolls on my bed stand with utmost care.

I ignored the fact that the collar around my neck made me feel like an animal. I ignored the fact that they had my wrists locked together up to the point where they shoved me in here. I ignored the fact that they laughed when I refused to talk and fight them back as they joked about how I was too pretty to be imprisoned.

The bastards were nothing but a bunch of drooling mutts.

I sat in the center of the room on the floor and looked down at my outfit. The plain grey dress I had worn before was now coated with dampened dirt. My nails were black. My tanned skin was dirtied as well. I'd never seen myself in a full mirror before, so I never imagined what I must look like to others. I never compared myself to magazine models simply because I had no idea what that had to be like.

Sociopath is what my old English teacher called me.

_"__That girl is nothing but crazed! I demand that she gets switched out of my class!"_

_ "__Professor Darren, I don't see the predicament…"_

_ "__She just sits there, with a dead look in here eye! She refuses to answer questions and she frightens the other classmates!"_

_ "__Please, sir, calm down. I'll see what I can do."_

Sociopath. I never knew the word. I don't know what it means.

My education was dwindling. My family didn't put me in school until late, but even then I knew too much for a girl of my age. I just rarely spoke. They never asked. My dolls taught me everything I needed to know when I was young. When daddy left, I heard the dolls whisper to me.

**_Forget the pain. Embrace your new strength. _**

When mommy started to drink her life away, the dolls told me to ignore what I was losing and to focus on things that were more important; life was nothing I could control so I needed to stop thinking about it. And when Lui died and mommy cried my dolls told me that they would teach me all I needed and that I didn't need to be afraid anymore because with them I couldn't be hurt.

Was that what a sociopath was? Someone who played with dolls?

My shoes were removed and sat by the door. I knew my manners. I wouldn't make a mess out of my living space simply because I was locked up. If I got this luxury, I might as well treat it with care. A strand of my black hair fell into my face, knocking me out of the trance I had immersed myself in. I sighed and tucked it behind my ear before standing.

I was hungry. I was beyond hungry in fact. I hadn't eaten for days.

I crossed my arms over my stomach and walked to dig through my knapsack for the pamphlet I was given.

Might as well figure out where the grub is in this place. Wouldn't want to kill myself.

I slowly started reading the rules. I was a good reader or so I'd like to imagine. It was one of my many hobbies. I would read anything I got my hands on when I was growing up, from newspapers that I found littering junkyards to torn up books Lui and Luna passed about each other. I was never let in on the fun of joining them in reading, so I was forced to wait until they were gone to read for myself.

Hmm, I have to earn point for currency to eat. Great. I'm basically poor.

I continued reading. This prison was frowned upon and yet the experiment was still allowed to continue. I found it stupid. Who lets an amusement park and high security prison clash? Especially with some of the people they throw in here.

I smiled lightly. People like me were the exact reason why I questioned this. But I had no urge to go out on a killing spree. It's not like I'm crazy or a serial killer for that matter.

That's when I read about the collar. I remember that, the exact moment when I found out I was going to have to follow the rules to survive. It's like I could actually feel the poison it was pumping into me at that moment. I felt the adrenaline rush that comes with a fight or flight situation. And the sole fact that only one piece of candy can neutralize the poison for up to three days was anxiety provoking.

I could die here. Easily. And that was something I was not prepared to do. So that left me with two options: either fight for my life or flee in hopes of getting out of here safely in my venture.

I crumpled the pamphlet up.

That was it then. The choice was easy.

I was never one to run from a fight.

I was not the Gracie which I used to be.

I was now Robin.

I was no relentless. I was not a good girl. And I would follow the rules to live as long as I can with the hopes to one day get out of this place and get back to the outside world.

No, I wasn't finished yet. I was just getting started.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys! So, just because I thought you'd want to know, I'm also putting this story as well as a romance story up on my wattpad. Just thought you might be interested, I don't know.

~Toxic


	3. The Finch

**The Finch.**

I entered the large café which resided within G block once I was through wallowing. I felt wasted and empty. I didn't expect to get anything extremely supplementary there, it's not like I had the credits needed to buy actual food. I scanned the foods being served all while studying the other people residing in G block.

I still remember that moment I was looking over the free items they had. It was mainly unhealthy and refused to support me with any energy, but it had to do. I wasn't going to starve here. I grabbed a cup that contained ice-cream and a small spoon. It wouldn't taste the best and it was probably slightly expired, but at least it would fill me to the slightest extent.

There was a slight tap on my shoulder. I darted my eyes up to see a mop of black hair upon a dopey, pale face with bright green eyes. The boy smiled, "Hey, you're the new girl right?"

I stayed quiet and frozen, suspended in time. I felt angry and sad and confident all at once. The boy just continued smiling. "I'm Akira Spear, but everyone here calls me Finch. And you?"

I broke out of my frozen state and closed my eyes.

"Robin," I said. I could hear it in my voice, that demanding tone. I was trying to make myself believe in what could only be considered as a character of fiction. Akira shifted next to me, but his aura wasn't uncomfortable or scared. It was open and flowing. I opened my eyes and turned to fully face him. I almost smashed my ice-cream onto his hoody. He smiled.

"Just Robin?"

_They used to call me Gracie._

I stayed silent. His smile wavered. I started to walk away, towards the door which would lead back to the main hallway. Goodbye Finch.

"So, are you nervous about Carnival Corpse?"

He caught up. Persistent bastard. But he still caught me off guard. I was confused and left with nothing to say.

I blinked, "what?"

Akira chuckled, "You really are new here. Well let me explain."

We started walking in step now. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"This here is G block. Residing here, in this hidden area of Deadman Wonderland, is us, the Deadmen. We've all been infected with what is called 'Branch of Sin,' making us extremely dangerous."

We turned a corner to a hall that, I could only imagine, led to many other holding cells for Deadmen. The hallway here was suspended in a dead silence as Akira continued, "We, the Deadmen, are the stars of this here prison. Carnival Corpse is the new source of entertainment here. Deadmen go head-to-head in a fight until one can't go any further or is permanently shut down."

I froze. "A fight to the death?"

"If it's necessary, and even if you don't die and still lose, there's a penalty round that has the possibility of being fatal. But don't worry yourself, little Robin."

Finch turned and smirked at me. Was he taunting me? He took a step towards me and I wanted nothing but to smack the smirk off his face. He raised his arms "I'm not gonna hurt you, chill."

I raised my eyebrow. How could someone imprisoned be so enthusiastic about everything? I didn't understand. I never understood people.

Finch lowered his arms and cleared his throat.

"Your Carnival Corpse day is tomorrow, versus the man they call Sparrow. It's been all over the TV. I'm just surprised you haven't heard about it yet."

And there I was again. I felt mad and sad. Pained. Betrayed by this boy that I only just met. I didn't understand why. I followed all the rules. Why am I still getting these feelings?

"Oh." Was all I could think of.

Finch's smile returned, "Well, cheer up. The prize is worth it. You'll be able to buy more food than you can stomach."

I'd completely forgotten about the ice-cream that was starting to freeze my right hand so much it burned. Finch took another step towards me. He was right in front of me. Face-to-face. The last person that dared to do that died. He reached for my hand, grabbing the ice-cream. His smile softened.

"The strong don't die. They never die. They can only get stronger."

Why did I feel so weak? What if I'm not strong enough? Finch's dopey smile returned, "Now c'mon. Let us go feast. Plus I want to see the new girl's room."

I flinched. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. I simply nodded and started walking. And he followed.

He always followed.


	4. Wrapped Cyanide

**Wrapped Cyanide.**

I don't remember a lot about that night. Finch seemed generally pleased with everything. He did try to touch my dolls, which I snapped at him for. He simply smiled and apologized. I didn't understand him. Then again, I didn't understand a lot anymore.

I awoke the next morning to Finch knocking on my door. He deepened his voice so he sounded like a husky middle aged man rather than a hyper 19 year old. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, shuffling to let him in. He grinned as I opened the door, a covered dish and a cup full of liquid in his hand.

"What's this?" I asked, moving out of the doorway.

"Food. We need you to be energized for your big day!"

He struggled to set the food carefully on the floor. I almost forgot about Carnival Corpse. I mentally sighed. Why me? I zoned back in to see Finch looking at me. "You okay? You should eat."

I nodded and sat down. He joined me. The food consisted of eggs, a slightly burnt link of sausage, and toast. Finch handed me a fork and grinned. "Dig in. We need you to be on your A-game today. I also brought you milk. Like it or not, you're going to have to finish it all. And this."

Finch dug through the pocket of his grey hoodie and fished out a colorfully wrapped piece of candy. I blinked at it.

"Oh, it's fine. I still have mine from when I first got here."

He smirked and shrugged, unwrapping the candy anyways, "then get it. You need it."

I reached over to where my knapsack still sat on the floor and dug through it for the piece of candy. I pulled it out just as Finch shoved the candy into his mouth and winced. I unwrapped my own and put it in my mouth. I flinched. The taste was vile, but it was keeping me alive, so I struggled through it.

Finch smiled, "better?"

In all honesty I did feel better. I felt stronger and revived. I nodded and Finch's smile widened, "now eat up. You have a long day today. Just know I'm rooting for you!"

I felt another flurry of conflicting emotions as I kept my head down, shoveling in food and sipping milk.

I could die today.

And I just found someone who's not afraid of me. That's when I looked up. Finch caught my gaze with his iced emerald stare. We sat like that for a while, just starring at each other, frozen with my fork in my hand. I decided to break the silence.

"So, why're you in here anyway? Deadman Wonderland."

He shifted, but still smiled. It was gentle and embarrassed and everything in between.

"I got into a fight at school. It ended with me about to use my Brach of Sin. They immediately labeled me as a threat and voila! I was shipped here."

I spooned the last bit of eggs into my mouth. "Where were you before?"

"Australia. I was born in America though. My parents always wanted to go to Tokyo." The last part he said was more or less spat out as the smile dropped from his face. A dry laugh accompanied it.

I pushed the plate aside and stressed my legs. I propped my elbow on my knee, pushing down the middle of my dress in between my legs, and setting my cheek in my palm. I wanted to say that I was sorry for him, because it seemed like that's what he expected, but I didn't. The smile that had dropped returned when he locked eyes with me.

"We need to get you new clothes, a dress is probably going to be horrible to fight in," he chuckled.

"Well I don't have any cast points."

Finch shrugged, "Well I do. I have a lot to blow after my last Carnival Corpse. So, you ready?"

He stood and offered me his hand. I stared at it blankly before pushing myself up off the floor, picking up the plate and empty cup. Finch grinned and shoved his right hand in his pocket, walking over and opening the door.

Is this what a friend is?

The last thing I heard before I exited was the low, incoherent whispering of my dolls.


	5. Not My First Rodeo

**Not My First Rodeo.**

I was pulled into the arena later. I don't remember how I got there, a smaller cage inside of a larger one. A man with a stubborn look in his eye watched me from another cage across the way. He had blonde hair that looked spiky at the top. I could see the large holes in his ears, even though he was a distance away.

This was Carnival Corpse.

I was terrified.

* * *

It wasn't really like a shop. We were allowed to visit the small store-like laundry room where clothes were sold located in the G block of the prison. I felt comfortable knowing how I was separated from the rest of the prison.

Finch was enthusiastic company as we flipped through clothes on counters and hangers. "They aren't afraid of us turning one of these into a weapon?" I asked, holding a hanger with a striped shirt on it.

Finch shook his head. "This place is kind of badass. If they were scared of hangers, why would they even consider letting people like us in?"

I hummed in agreement. He made sense. If you were scared of hangers, who would let a wide variety of criminal Deadmen in?

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Deadman Wonderland's largest event, Carnival Corpse!"

A man's voice on the bird shaped loudspeaker that hung up high in the center of the larger cage brought me back to my senses as the smaller cage doors that were holding me and the man across from me opened, letting us into the larger cage.

"The newcomer, Robin, against the stone-man, Sparrow!"

The man across from me, Sparrow, grimaced at me. I tilted my head. Was I repulsive? I'd gotten an outfit of black jeans and a plain red, sleeveless top. My shoes were now a deep grey from the dirt I had gotten into before the prison, they were plain white sneakers before.

"Let the fun commence!" The bird speaker acclaimed.

I stood still. I looked calm, collected. I glanced around with my grey eyes. I was internally terrified. I felt sick. I wish I had my dolls.

Sparrow was walking towards me, studying me. I blinked blankly in response.

"You aren't talkative, are you, love?"

His voice made me feel cold. He was so close I could smell his musty cologne and see the large, black earrings in his ears which I thought were holes. When I didn't respond, he chuckled and came closer.

"I was never one to hurt girls, I'm so sorry I'll have to do this."

He smirked and cupped my chin with his left hand. I almost stayed still, just to show that I wasn't affected, until I was his eyes shift ever so slightly to his right hand. I quickly moved out of the way just in time to avoid a sharp, red blade that was aimed for my torso.

"Fast, I see. I was just trying to have a little fun."

Sparrow laughed and lunged at me, catching my left arm with the blade emerging from his hand.

"And Sparrow spills first blood!" The loud speaker announced.

How'd he do that? I studied his figure, letting the blood drip from my arm. The blade that was his hand was a mystery until I was blood drip from a sharp blade hanging shallowly on a chain attached to his pants. His blood.

That's when I figured out what Deadmen, why they were so dangerous.

What the Branch of Sin was.

And that the blade from his hand was blood.

* * *

_**A/N**: To start, I'm not exactly good with fight scenes. Secondly, school's the reason why I haven't posted a new chapter in a few days. Sorry about that, I'll try better :P_

_~Toxic_


	6. The Sparrow

**The Sparrow.**

It was a constant dance of trying to dodge the flow of attacks Sparrow was throwing at me. Thought buzzed in my head. The one thing that wasn't registering was how could I do that? Sparrow stopped and spat on the ground, letting me look at his blade of blood.

"Looks like a game of cat and mouse, bit of a letdown" the bird speaker chimed.

"C'mon now, little Robin. Just give up. You aren't putting up that much of a fight, love." Sparrow smirked.

How in the world could I fight back?

* * *

I was always happiest when I had my dolls. Since everyone thought I was a freak, I always played alone. Luna stopped talking to me after mommy and Lui died. Some days, if it was cold, she would hold me next to her. I knew she hated me. But we were all we had. And I realized it was better to be hated than loved, because everyone did as you wanted when they were scared of you.

Luna and I slept in alleyways, using any money we stole from mommy's purse to buy food. I must've been 13 when Luna and I were thrown into an orphanage. Luna stuck to my side then. She, herself, was 17. She left at age 18, fallen in love with an older woman who promised her the world. I thought I actually broke Luna back then, but I was only 14. A little over a year later, they tracked me down for the murder of my mommy and Lui. Not too far after, I was convicted of murder. And her I am.

I still remember Luna's dusty blonde hair tickling my face as she held me from the cold. I blinked blankly as she shivered. "I'm your big sis. I have to protect you."

I stayed silent.

Back then I couldn't imagine opening my mouth to speak. It was too harmful. The dolls heard everything.

* * *

_Just know I'm rooting for you!_

The words rang through my mind as Sparrow lunged towards me once more. He was too fast. I wouldn't be able to move in time. I flinched and closed my eyes, expecting pain, but shocked when a surge of energy went through me.

I suddenly felt like I was dreaming. The energy released as I used my left arm to block my face. There was a snapping sound and a grunt. I opened my eyes to see Sparrow wincing to stand, cuts covering his body as if he rolled around on shards of glass. I glanced at my left arm, which still had a gaping slice from where Sparrow caught me, but the blood was flowing out and lifting, like a tentacle.

"Looks like this birdie can fight!" The loudspeaker rang.

I eyed the new, red extension to my arm. It felt weightless, but was obviously powerful. I concentrated, making the blood harden and slicing my right arm as well, making another tentacle. I send a dead stare at Sparrow.

The last thing I remembered was Sparrow struggling to his feet.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted, I've gotten sick (I'm assuming it's the flu) so I haven't been doing much of anything lately. I've had this pre-typed, but I was hoping I'd be able to write a few more chapters before posting this. I'm still in the middle of the next chapter, but expect it soon. This won't have a specific schedule, but know it should be posted at least a few chapters a week, I hope.

~Toxic


	7. Penalty

**Penalty. **

I woke up to Finch beaming at me. "Good morning, champion."

I blinked, attempting to sit up but immediately feeling light headed and lying back down. Finch shifted next to me before moving to sit on the corner of my bed. I rolled onto my side to look at him, "I'm tired."

He grinned, "You lost a lot of blood. Not as much as you should've though."

I yawned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your body actually pushed some of your blood back into you. No one knows how. You're becoming a person of interest."

I nodded silently and closed my eyes. My head was pulsing. I still had to admit, I was happy to be alive. I reopened my eyes to see Finch staring at the TV across from me. I leaned up a bit to try to see what he was watching. His eyes shot over to me at the sight of my movement. "You need to relax."

I nodded over to the TV where I saw Sparrow strapped in a chair.

"What is that?"

Finch sighed, "The penalty round."

I sat up more, "penalty round?"

He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV as a lady in a nurse's attire pulled a lever. A slot machine with pictures of different body parts started to spin. I was confused, but watched intensely as the machine came to a halt.

All three images landed on leg. Finch cursed and muttered under his breath.

"What's going to happen now?" I questioned.

The nurse on the TV started to roll up a cart littered with medical tools. She was eying a large saw and saying something to Sparrow, which I couldn't make out due to the low volume. Finch sent me a small smile, "now little Sparrow has to get a limb removed."

And I sat there and watched as the nurse grabbed the saw, leaned Sparrow back and started cutting off his leg. I couldn't hear the TV but I could imagine his screams as blood gushed from the wound and dripped onto the floor. I blacked out when she started cutting through the bone.

* * *

I never knew my father. He apparently looked a lot like me, dark hair, pale, but he had bright eyes that never stopped smiling. There were no pictures of him around the house. Mommy threw them all out when he left, so his image was made from what I remembered as a toddler as well as what I imagined in my mind.

Lui used to spit stories at me about my dad. He was a drug addict, track marks covered him. Yet, he was able to become a surgeon. Guess it was because after the sinkhole, surgeons and doctors were immensely needed.

I grew up in Japan for most of my life. My dad was from Japan, so after I was born, he, mommy, Lui and Luna moved back from Illinois. The move happened right before the massive hole that opened and sank Japan. I still remember hearing mommy and Lui crying about it. I was only two.

Gangs and theft became common. Everyone was stealing just to survive. Crime couldn't be contained, murder was so normal. And that's how I managed to get away with killing Lui and mommy for years. I killed them in cold blood. But that's okay, because my dolls told me to. My dolls were only trying to protect me.

My dolls gave me my Branch of Sin.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _I apologize for this being short. Good news is, I've already almost finished the next chapter, so I'm getting back on schedule. Next chapter should be up either Wednesday or Thursday, depending on when I have time._

_ ~Toxic_


	8. Video

**Video.**

Finch took me to a room later that day. It looked like a small home theater with a TV and old metal chairs folded in front of it, a bar situated in the back. He gestured me to a chair and walked around looking for a remote which he found and grinned triumphantly.

"Why am I here? I don't like movies." I muttered as he turned on the large television and fidgeted with the remote. Finch laughed.

"You're not here for a movie. You're here so I can show you why you're alive right now."

I rolled my eyes and sat silently as Finch popped in a old VHS tape and hit play, coming to sit down in the chair next to me. It was my Carnival Corpse playing on the video, at the very beginning where I was too stunned to move. Then it got to where I blacked out.

My body froze on screen while Sparrow rushed to his feet. I tensed in my chair. I didn't want to watch this. Finch glanced over at me, "hold on. It gets weirder."

My body on screen convulsed violently, blood tearing out in cuts from every inch of my exposed skin. I wondered how I was able to stay standing. Cuts popped up rapidly all over Sparrow's skin from small spirts of blood that danced off of mine. When the blood rain stopped, Sparrow collapsed to the ground. The loudspeaker cried out about the new winner.

Just before the film cut, there was a close up on me with the camera, my body frozen in placed as blood began sinking back into the cuts that were on my skin, immediately sealing the wound.

When the film finally cut, Finch looked over at me. I knew I was probably shaking, but I put on a calm face. "Pretty freaky, huh?"

I felt numb. I just watched my body become a puppet to my own blood. I nodded slightly as Finch got up and walked over to turn off television and eject the tape. He glanced back at me, "you've actually never done that before?"

It was accusatory. I raised my eyebrows.

"Nope."

Finch nodded to himself and walked back to the bar to put the tape and remote away. When he walked back, he sent me a goody smile.

"Let's go eat. I'm going to bum off you, consider it a repayment."

I rolled my eyes once more, something I never used to do, and got up. I finally had a friend, so why did I feel so wrong, disgusted and empty?

* * *

"My Carnival Corpse is tomorrow." Finch hummed as we sat in my room, flipping through old magazines. There was one about the sinkhole, another about the building of Deadman Wonderland. I was flipping through one where the cover story read 'Inside of Deadman Wonderland: resort or graveyard?' when Finch said this. I stopped flipping through the magazine, landing on a gum advertisement.

I'd never pictured Akira fighting, so I found this news shocking. Finch glanced up at me. I looked up at him. And there we were, caught once again is a static silence. I decided to speak first.

"Against who?"

"Nightingale." Our gazes stayed in a never ending lock. I shut the magazine in front of me. My dolls were whispering. I could hear the warnings in my head, quick and jumbled. Finch was forcing me to back down. It was almost threatening. And so, I gave in. I dropped my gaze to my hands.

"She's very tough."

I blinked back up to see Finch smiling at me, beaming almost. "What?"

"Nightingale. She's tough. Thrown in here for robbery and attempted murder. 15. Took 5 years of a branch of Okinawan karate and a bit of Taekwondo. Never completed either."

And I was dumbfounded. He researched her. He knew her past. Finch closed the magazine he was previously reading and drew it across his arm as if to imitate a slice.

"She has blades under her skin here. They cause major damage, but they also release her Branch of Sin. Poisonous. Her blood eats away at flesh at an alarming rate. She gets injections of enzymes to reduce the rotting of her own skin."

I tilted my head at him. His smile fell slightly as he caught my gaze again.

"What do you do?"

He blinked before his smile grew once more. It was menacing now, the warnings in my head more frantic.

"Oh me? You'll figure out soon enough, little Robin."

* * *

_**A/N:** In my defense, I had this typed out. Mostly. xD_

_ ~Toxic_


	9. Bye Bye Blackbird

**Bye Bye Blackbird**

I watched him get hauled away the next day. Off to Carnival Corpse. He smiled at me, softly.

"If I die, promise you'll take care?"

I nodded dumbly. He grinned and popped the unwrapped piece of candy he was holding into his mouth, wincing as he said "be more social. People go after you the more alone you are."

And that was it. I ate my own candy as Finch walked away, towards the arena.

* * *

The TV began playing the introduction of Carnival Corpse. I sat in the large TV room that Finch had showed me, along with a few other Deadmen. I felt a presence lurk over me and glanced up to see Sparrow. He had a crutch under his left arm to support his one legged frame. He nodded his head to the unoccupied seat to my left.

"Cool if I take a seat?"

I nodded and watched as he grunted and got situated on the seat. He was bruised all up his arms and his cheek. But he wasn't scared of me. The loud speaker on the TV erupted, "ladies and gents, welcome back to Carnival Corpse!"

The camera panned over to Finch who had a hand in his jean pocket, the other waving to the crowd. The camera then switched to the opponent. Nightingale had bright blue hair and a pretty happy exterior. She wore a black tank top and white jeans with a mix-matched pair of converse. She seemed completely casual.

"He your friend?"

I flinched as the Sparrow talked. I'd almost forgotten he was there, I was busy analyzing Nightingale.

_She has blades under her skin here…her blood eats away flesh at an alarming rate. _

I cleared my throat, "yeah."

I could feel Sparrow smile without pulling my eyes from the screen.

"He better be good." A new voice snarled in the background.

The words made my blood boil. Sparrow turned around clumsily in his seat to look at the man who yelled. "When the hell did you get back?"

The voice snickered. "I've been back. I've just been drunk."

I decided to turn around while the loudspeaker on the TV gave off the history of Nightingale and Finch's Carnival Corpse. The man stood at the bar, sipping from an almost rusty metal flask. Dark skinned with angry eyes pinned in place by bushy eyebrows. His almond eyes caught to mine, the right side a fogged shade. Blinded. Sparrow noticed the contact and went on with introductions.

"This is Blue Jay. He's been in here since this place opened."

Blue Jay smirked and took another swig from the flask, "you must be Robin. I've heard some odd things about you."

He gestured to the TV. "Your friend won't last two minutes once they're released from their cages. Guaranteed."

I decided to ignore the man and turned back to the television right as the small cage doors opened. Finch walked out while Nightingale calmly put her hair up in a swift motion. And then it was a dance.

* * *

_**A/N: **Any ideas about Finch's Branch of Sin? I'd love to hear what you guys think it is, even though I've already kind of got it picked out. Sorry it took so long to post this by the way, I've had it written out, I just never got to posting it. _

_ ~Toxic_


	10. Overwhelming

**Overwhelming.**

Nightingale pressed a button on the bracelet she adorned, a pair of blades releasing from under her left wrist, spilling blood everywhere. The blood made grotesque, dark puddles on the cage floor as it started to eat away at the material. Finch took his pocketed hand out of his pants to reveal a small knife, which he calmly sliced through his pants on his leg. Finch's blood immediately started creating a small, red, pulsing shield around him.

Sparrow, who was still watching the action take place beside me, sucked in a breath. "He has to do better than that."

Nightingale lunged at Finch who drew up his blood shield to block the swift blows. As the toxic blades collided with the shield, Nightingale sent a small trickle of blood around Finch.

"If that blood touches him he'll fry so fast he won't know what hit him," Blue Jay smirked from the back of the room. All the other Deadmen in the area were now focusing on the fight on the television in front of us. I clenched my fist.

Suddenly, Finch's blood shield snapped, a stream out blood struck out at Nightingale's open wound in lightning speed. Sparrow muttered under his breath, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. The small stream of Finch's blood seemed to seep into Nightingale's wound. And all at once everything froze, the blood Nightingale sent behind Finch dissolving into a puddle on the floor.

Finch calmly put his hands in his pockets again and walked few feet away. He sent a small smile towards the frozen figure in front of him, who had now started twitching. Sparrow grinned beside me, "his branch of sin is quite impressive, don't you think love?"

I furrowed my brow. I didn't understand what his blood was doing, how the hell was this impressive? Did he just shock her enough to make her stop? Freeze her?

That's when Nightingale let out a scream and dug the daggers that were still emerging from her arm into her stomach. She froze, quivered, and sank to the floor. Finch walked over to her, I was supposing to make sure she was actually down, but it was only to grab the knife that had fell from his pocket early on in the fight. Just like that, it was over. I didn't understand what happened or how it happened, but Finch won in the most absurd way I'd seen. It was almost like he cheated, but I didn't know how.

Blue Jay sneered in the back. I turned to see him downing the last of the alcohol in his flask. "Just wait until I get my hands on him. That was a cheap way out."

"And you think you're better?" I glared at him.

Blue Jay simply grinned, got up, and left the room.

* * *

Finch didn't come to see me that night. The next morning, I heard nothing from him. I was wondering aimlessly through the halls of G-block with one of my dolls tucked under my arm when I finally found him.

Finch was yelling at Blue Jay, face to face. I could almost feel the adrenaline pulsing through Finch's blood. Blue Jay's cocky smirk was still glued to his face.

"You can't do that kind of shit! Once a week. Wasn't that the fucking rule? At most once a week?"

Blue Jay almost looked down at Finch. His eyes gleamed frighteningly. "I don't follow rules, Finch."

Finch snarled in response. "She doesn't need to put up with this crap. No one does. Why don't you just piss off?"

I walked up to the pair cautiously as Sparrow came out from one of the quarters on the hall and started to move between them. He looked ridiculous with the crutch stuck under his arm.

"Alright, break it up you two. You're making her uncomfortable."

Finch's eyes immediately shot over to me. His demeanor didn't change, his hair was a ratted mess on top of his head, and his green eyes had shifted to a dusty grey. I'd never been scared of Akira, but he was starting to have a tendency of making me uncomfortable indeed. My doll was murmuring under my arm.

Blue Jay pulled a bandana lose which he had tied around his wrist and fastened it on his head so it covered his blind eye. "See you in the cage, birdie," he muttered and stalked off.

My only fear at that moment was that Akira would go after him, but Sparrow made sure that he stayed in place. I tried to catch Sparrow's gaze. "What was that about?"

"Blue Jay wants to have a rumble in Carnival Corpse."

"With?" I asked as though I didn't already know the answer.

Finch put one of his hands in his pocket and glanced over at me. "You."

I'd realized by now that the doll under my arm had grown eerily quiet. Sparrow sent me a small smile. It was meant to be reassuring, but it only made me feel murkier. "I'm sorry, love."

I shrugged and adjusted the doll. We stood in silence in the hall for a while before Sparrow spoke again.

"I could train you, if you want."

"What?"

Sparrow had a light blush on his cheeks. He chuckled slightly, "you really kicked my ass, but Blue Jay's gonna be rougher. I've never fought with him personally, but I've watched what he can do. I'd just want to help is all…"

Finch's demeanor was soft now, concerned. "It's up to you, Robin."

So I agreed.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hey! So I've actually gotten about eight more chapters pre-written. This may seem a bit sloppy and I apologize, it's just because this kind of leads into a much more larger part and the fight was the least of the action. What do you guys think about Finch's Branch of Sin? I actually do read your comments and everything, so let me know! The next chapter (and I promise this cause I'm typing them all into word right now) should be up sometime this week, but not Wednesday. Until then!_

_ ~Toxic_


	11. Sparrow's Missing Feather

**Sparrow's Missing Feather.**

Training with Sparrow was more meditating. It was calm, a time where he would teach me how to concentrate the energy of my Branch of Sin. It was extremely enlightening, sitting with Sparrow in G block's training room. His entire presence was strong, sturdy. Something I've never been. I suppose you could say I was drawn to him.

While we were meditating, Sparrow would hum small songs from his childhood or tell me stories. I don't think he meant to do any of this, it would just spew out when he was in this state of mind.

"I killed a dog. It was my favorite dog: Liliana. Mix-matched eyes, one green and one almost golden. Husky. Pretty little thing. I never meant to hurt her, it was an accident. Josie kicked me out, called the sops on me. Said I was insane. Last I heard they threw her in a mental hospital right before throwing me in here. A man that killed a dog with his own blood? Ridiculous. Yet here we are."

I looked over at him. He looked older than how he acted. His eyes were closed, his blonde hair stuck to his forehead slightly. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for him. I closed my own eyes.

"I killed my mom."

I couldn't tell if he was looking at me. Sparrow kept silent. Maybe he was waiting for a longer answer. An explanation as to why I told him this. But he said nothing. He just sat there in dense silence.

* * *

_**A/N:** Since this is mainly a filler chapter, I'll upload the next in a few hours or so. This just kind of develops the relationship and character of Sparrow._

_ ~Toxic_


	12. A Tisket a Tasket

**A Tisket a Tasket.**

Sparrow told me that he would keep my secret. I admired him in a manner I would almost compare to brother or father-like, but I'd have nothing to compare the feeling to. I found out that Sparrow's real age was closer to twenty three, even though he gave off a wiser presence. Josie was his soon to be fiancé before the incident. Sparrow chuckled, "I would've never proposed. There are too many beautiful people in the world, love. You get tied to one and you'll never get to experience what you're missing."

I suppose that's one way to look at life. I just don't completely agree with it.

I never found people beautiful. I guess you could say I'd never even been attracted to another human being. Am I even considered human anymore? Lui used to pull my hair if we ever went out to the market on rare occasions. He called it building character. I called it abuse. Mommy would tell me to stop crying and wining. I don't think it's because she didn't love me. I just don't think she cared. Loving is an instinct. Everyone does it. Caring is optional.

Luna was always silent unless Lui was around. She would refer to me as her sister rather than a brat or bother. She would sometimes assure me that Lui was only jealous of me because I was the baby. Maybe that's why I didn't kill her, maybe it was because I knew that was still young and depended on someone else for survival.

My dolls were with me from the day mommy and Lui died to the present. I brought them with me as Luna and I scavenged through alleyways and got enough cash to actually go to a small hole in the wall diner. After living in the dirt you start to ignore the stares just as much as you ignore the smell.

"Where's your mother?"

"Oh, just shopping. She said we could grab food to eat, but it has to be quick since we're so dirty."

No one ever checked to see if we actually caught up to our "mother." No one cared. I think they all had a right to not come. We are, after all, animals. It's survival of the fittest out there and we of all species don't need help from one another. That's just my opinion anyways.

Luna played the role of big sister perfectly. Even when we were out of the judgmental view of the public's eye. We rarely exchanged words. It was a type of control idea. We never had to speak, she just had to know what it was I was in search of. You could say she was scared of me. I wouldn't mind. I was scared of me too.

The only reason I acted so unafraid was because of my dolls. I'd gotten them from my grandmother before she died. Apparently, she had a hobby of building vintage looking dolls. They were almost creepy when I first got them; I had to be around three years of age. Both were feminine in stature, but their short hair and unshapely features made it hard to tell.

I never thought of naming them. Instead I turned to labeling them with a single letter. K was a doll that was as white as snow. K had no lips and barely a nose. The eyes were painted blue and the hair was a shagged black mop on the top. The clothes glued to the doll were a brown shirt and blue shorts. K's feet were nothing but nubs.

Z looked slightly more feminine. Due to a prior predicament half of the doll's face was a melted mess. Z had a missing left eye and the doll's right eye was an almost clear brown color. Z also had black hair, but it flopped to the doll's shoulders and had been combed over to hide the melted left side of Z's face. Z wore what appeared to be jeans and a skin toned shirt.

I never liked Z because the doll had a demented smile painted on it's face. I should have known that Z would be the one who made me what I am.


	13. Farewell

**Farewell.**

The lights in the familiar bird cage arena shot on, leaving me able to see Blue Jay a few small feet away. He had an eye patch over his blinded eye instead of the bandana. He looked rough, you could tell he'd been drinking. But I didn't feel scared this time. I felt numb to the entire situation. Now more than ever, I wished Finch was next to me.

* * *

Sparrow positioned himself behind me, attempting to fix the stance I was meditating in. After readjusting my elbows for the fifth time he sighed and slumped down beside me. "Robin, you gotta help me over here, love. Your Carnival Corpse is tomorrow. Not that I'm worried, I just don't want you coming back dead."

I hummed to myself. I could hear Finch shift in the background, "She's going to be fine. If he hurts her, I'll kill him."

"You say that like it's easy."

"You've obviously never killed anyone before, have you?"

I opened my eyes and looked back at Finch who had his hands jammed in his pockets. His smile was long gone and an angered scowl sat in its place. His brow was furrowed. Sparrow cleared his throat, "No, I haven't. I've never killed another human, Carnival Corpse or otherwise."

Finch made eye contact with me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He just searched my face before sending Sparrow a slight, half-assed smile and exiting the training room. That was the last time I heard from Finch.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to another Carnival Corpse. Today we have, as a personal request from the man who runs this place himself, Robin against Blue Jay!"

Blue Jay sent me a crooked smile. I blinked back. I should feel scared, so why did I feel so numb. Death was the inevitable. I suppose I wasn't scared if it came to that at this point.

"Let the fight commence!" Cried the loudspeaker, hanging above the center of the large bird cage. The smaller cage doors opened and immediately Blue Jay dug into his own flesh. Digging his nails into his arm, blood flowed in an almost immediate gush. The blood encased his arm slowly, forming a mold that grew serrated blades.

The blades picked up speed into a chainsaw like ligament, encasing his entire right arm. He flashed me a snagged smirk, "ready to die, love?" He imitated Sparrow's voice. I should have been terrified.

* * *

"It slowly drives the victim insane," Finch sent me a wide grin, popping a vile piece of candy into his mouth.

I blinked. "How?"

Finch shrugged and tossed another piece of candy at me. We were in my cell, Finch sitting calmly on my floor. This was prior to the training with Sparrow.

"I don't know how it does what it does. No one does. All I know is it needs an open wound to pass through. Causes the victim to start attacking themselves. Normally it's fatal, but in the case of Nightingale, she's already immune to her own Branch of Sin. A mild intoxication is probably the worst that could happen."

I nodded silently.

"You're the only person in G block that knows what my Branch of Sin actually does." Finch's smile softened and his gaze was down casted, as if he was speaking mainly to himself. Even so, that was one of the first times I actually felt relevant in a span of things.

* * *

Blue Jay didn't lunge, he stalked. I would say we circled each other, but it was more like he circled me. I stood still, waiting for him to charge. A sudden pain went through my body. I winced and Blue Jay took it was a chance to strike. He aimed for my throat, the blades spinning rapidly.

I raised my arms to block the blow, blood spilling all over the cage floor before I rolled out of the way. My vision started to blur. My first thought was that I lost too much of my own blood, that I was going to die by bleeding out, or at least pass out and leave him to finish off my helpless body. I could hear the loudspeaker ask if I was down, but it was distant and verging on incoherent.

My eyes slowly drifted closed as I fell to the floor, my bleeding wrists in front of my body that was still supported by my knees. I could hear Blue Jay's blades get closer. "Welcome to Deadman Wonderland."

* * *

"They hated you."

"No, they don't. They can't…"

"They can. They do."

"But we love you."

"You do?"

"Yes. We do."

"And we're going to take care of you."

"We promise."

* * *

_**A/N:** Firstly, the end dialogue will not be answered in the story. It should be made obvious, especially later, but it also up to your own interpretation. Do what you wish. The next few chapter I've written are some of my favorites. But who knows. Is this the end for Robin? What's Finch's reaction going to be. What're your thoughts on Robin's relationship with the other characters anyways? I really do enjoy getting and ready reviews as well as any messages!_

_ ~Toxic_


	14. Deadman's Curse

**Deadman's Curse.**

I never understood what an out of body experience was supposed to feel like until now. I could feel my pulse grow rather than shrink as I fell deeper into an abyss of unconsciousness. I could hear a tsk sound from inside my head.

"Must I do everything, Gracie?"

* * *

Finch could feel his throat tighten as he watched the screen in his room. His walls were a dull red, books were strewn across the floor while he sat biting his fingertips on his cold bed. He'd separated himself from the rest of the Deadmen to avoid being targeted.

Robin's body had drooped on the screen. Her blood was in a concentrated puddle under her still bleeding wrists. She could bleed out. _If only I had the strength to move_, he thought. But he didn't. Finch could only sit and watch while Robin laid on the arena floor and Blue Jay stalked over to her.

* * *

That's when I felt another pulse pull inside me. I could feel my palms outstretch in the puddle of my own blood, but I was no longer in control. My fingers twitched a bit before forming a claw, as though I was trying to grab at my own blood. My hands lifted and suddenly I was back in control of my own body. I opened my eyes, shocked I could see again.

I slowly rose, noticing a thin line of my own blood attached from the bloodied wounds on my wrist like a string. The wounds themselves had stopped bleeding entirely. I looked down at the puddle of blood I was once laying in. The blood had jutted out, left and right, following the blood strings leading from my wrist. And as I finally looked up, two humanoid figures stood in front of me.

I could hear Blue Jay's blade now, a few feet from me, but not advancing. "What the hell is that?"

The two figures in front of me were attached to the lines of blood from my wrist. Puppets made from my own blood. They both turned to look at me, but I had no control of their movements. They had no features. They barely had any ligaments. They were blood blobs more or less. Without warning they turned away from me, their attention locking onto Blue Jay.

They both lunged, the strings on my wrists straining as they both delivered cutting blows to Blue Jay. It all ended just as fast as it began. Blue Jay was in a puddle of blood. That's when I realized far too latte why the blood was running out of him like a stream.

His blood was thinned.

He would bleed out before I could rush to his side.

* * *

_**A/N:** So now we've finally seen Gracie/Robin's Branch of Sin in it's fullest! What do you guys think? _

_ ~Toxic_


	15. The Ladder

**The Ladder.**

I killed Blue Jay that day. The loudspeaker barely announced my victory before he took his last breath. I felt that pulse of pain as the blood puppets turned into a stream of blood and flowed backwards, back into the wounds that had been afflicted on my wrists. I should've bled out with him. But my Branch of Sin wouldn't allow me for, just as Nightingale, I was immune to myself.

They wheeled Blue Jay's corpse away. There was no trail of tears to see him off. No one would ever cry for him, for no one cared if he lived or not. He had no family anymore. He was a Deadman. Live or die in this prison, we are already dead. We are already alone. We get no funeral.

We are, body and soul, dead.

* * *

Finch ran to me the second I was escorted out of the arena. I still had blood dried on my face and in my hair. I didn't react to the hug he pulled me into Finch's smile was completely lost. He looked at me with bright green eyes.

"You have the Deadman's Curse too?"

I blinked slowly in response. He audibly swallowed. "Vulture is the only other blood puppeteer here. It's not unusual to have Branch of Sin traits repeat. Traits like yours and mine are just less common."

"No one else has a Branch of Sin that turns the opponent crazy?"

"Not that I've heard of before. There's probably someone out there though."

* * *

"Vulture is one of the toughest Deadmen here." Sparrow explained as we walked to the G-block training room. "He is also a blood puppeteer. Almost terrifying. He's made allies with people in high places, so he's untouchable outside of Carnival Corpse."

He turned and entered into the training room. Sparrow immediately started to stretch out his prosthetic leg as if it was real. I stretched out on the floor. Sparrow's prosthetic leg squeaked as he sat down too. I looked at it. "Why did they give you a leg anyways?"

"What do you mean? Because they removed it in the first place?"

I nodded once more. Sparrow smiled. He looked younger when he smiled, his own age. "The removal was punishment for losing. The fake leg is so I'm able to fight again, a punishment itself."

Sparrow caught me eyeing his leg and sighed, "it's not your fault by the way. And at least it's a leg. They could have removed an organ and I could've died slowly. I won't die from missing a leg."

I didn't even know if I felt bad. I found it ironic. Why would anyone try to live anyways? Deadmen walking in prison. Everyone already think we're dead. There's no point in trying to live.

"You can always buy your way out."

"What?"

Sparrow smiled again. "If you get enough cast point, you can buy your freedom. You don't have to be a Deadman forever."

"So that's the goal of Carnival Corpse?"

He hummed, but didn't respond. I continued, "Everyone goes and risks their lives, killing others, just out of the hope that you'll one day get out? Out to a world that we were sentenced away from because of things we've done? A world that wanted us gone?"

"Sounds right."

I refrained from saying it was stupid because no one out in the living world would want anything to do with the living dead. I didn't tell him that if I got out, I'd have no one because everyone is either gone or dead. And we continued in silence.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey guys, happy easter! I'm not doing anything special, so thought I'd post the next chapter. The next two are my favorites so far, but you guys tell me what you think. I'm also interested in knowing how you guys think Robin is developing here at Deadman Wonderland. _

_ ~Toxic_


	16. Damned

**Damned.**

Carnival Corpse was all about fighting your way up through the ranks of the Deadmen. I figured that out as I went on. Although I had beaten Sparrow and Blue Jay, I still wasn't able to go against stronger opponents. My next opponent was Canary, whose blood would lash violently. After that I got notification of my next Carnival Corpse opponent, Nightingale.

* * *

Finch stood across from me in the training room. He had a limp in his walk that I hadn't noticed until now. He sighed, "The slightest touch from her blood can start to kill you. Good thing is, your body should be able to neutralize small doses of it."

He raised his jean leg to reveal a small hole in his calf. "It's like acid. I only got a drop on me so it didn't go all the way through. Imagine a bloodstream full of that."

"How fast does it take to kick in?"

"About 5.60 seconds. Eats away very slowly. Lets you feel it."

"So she must be in a lot of pain."

Finch sent me a bright smile. "Hard to say. The sinkhole didn't open up too long ago. It probably not as bad as we think."

I nodded slowly. Finch's brain worked in odd ways, I'd learned. He was hard to understand but I worked with it.

"Now, do you know how to control your blood puppets?"

"The Deadman's Curse? No."

Finch's smile widened. "They have their own mind, yes?"

I nodded. Finch chuckled. "You are a scientific marvel, little Robin."

* * *

**_A/N:_ **_So I have a lot of exams coming up, which is why I haven't been posting. I apologize and want to apologize in advance for any more hindrances. Also, I know this is short... sorry for that too xD_

_ ~Toxic_


	17. Unknown exe

"Oh, how it hurts us to see you suffer, Gracie."

"We only want what's best for you."

"What are you?"

"You'll find out at the end of your journey, little Robin."

"Only then it might be too late."

* * *

I ran into a new girl that night. She was pale with light blonde hair and doe eyes. She spoke in chopped up sentences that weren't entirely grammatically correct. When asked her name she responded with Cerise. Cerise mainly spoke French, so after I welcomed her to G-block, I left. She was branded with the new name Raven.

* * *

"Cerise Lapachelle? You are hereby sentenced to death. You're to be shipped to Japan's Deadman Wonderland in the morning. Consider it a gift."

And down went the gavel.

* * *

"Akira Spear, you have been seen as guilty on claims of attempted murder. You are no longer welcome here. Please, escort him away."

* * *

"You ever been here before?"

"I heard they murder kids daily."

"There are some wack-jobs running this place…"

"What're you in for?"

Blocks A, B, C, D.

"Theft? I'm in here for vandalism."

"I'm in here for arson."

"I'm here for attempted rape."

_I killed my mommy._

* * *

Dear Gracie,

It may come to your surprise that I have left the orphanage. You no longer need me. I fear the presence of you. Does that please you, sister? I have found a woman, yes a woman, who promises to care for me as if I was her own. I feel the relationship is more romantic though. I will not tell you where I am going because I fear you following me. You need to experience life the way you have paved it for yourself: alone. I hope you are sincerely pleased with yourself.

Farewell,

Luna.

Dear Gracie,

I want to apologize for the previous letter. Is it true that they plan on jailing you? Say it's not true! I know you must hae my soul because I treater your prior as ruined. Please respond, I only wish to help you.

Your loving sister,

Luna

Dear Gracie,

Are you gone? Dead? Or are you just ignoring me? I regret my life. I wish I could help more. I am so sor

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey guys! This was one of my favorite chapters to write, I know it's a bit confusing so I want to hear what you guys think. Write me reviews! :D Also it was a purposeful cut off, in case that was a bit vague. _

_ ~Toxic_


	18. Birds of a Feather

**Birds of a Feather.**

"This is a mistake!" Nightingale cried as she sat in a puddle of blood on the floor. Her eyes were wide with fear, her calm demeanor lost long ago. Lying dead beside her was a young girl whose eyes were still wide open but no life lingered in their shell. Her blonde hair was caked with blood that poured from the gaping wound in her throat. I was there seconds before she died, hearing her gurgle and choke on her own blood.

I could feel Akira tugging at me to leave, but all I could hear was the drag of feet across the cold G-block floor.

* * *

I walked with Finch down the halls of G block to the café. I had points to spare, t's not like I completely expected to ever get out of here. I got a burger, I'd longed for one after being in here for so long. I know fast food isn't good, it's just the lack of it that makes me crave it. Finch grabbed an apple and bit into it swiftly.

"I've found that researching is something most Deadmen lack to do. Especially newbies. You came in with something like the Branch of Sin and think you're invincible compared to all these other people. You're never invincible. There's always someone better than you. I just hoped to give them the benefit of a doubt."

Walking with Finch through G-block, I've learned he'd gained the nickname 'Finch the Fungus.'

"I take it with pride," he grinned, "it means I have something worth noticing. That's when you really know you're a threat."

We sat on a bench sitting off to the side of the large room. There weren't a lot of Deadmen, just enough to make you contemplate how many deaths were caused as a whole. Finch scratched his nose and took another bite of the apple while I dug into my burger. My goal was to be civilized, but it came across as ravenous.

Finch laughed at me. "You eat like a pig."

"You are a pig."

"Is that an insult?"

I huffed at him and finished the food off not too shortly before a young boy walked in, an older man behind him. Finch's eyes locked on the figures. "Seems like we have a visitor."

I looked up, they weren't walking directly towards us, more so twiddling their way around as if trying not to make it obvious. "Who are they?" I muttered.

"He runs this prison, more or less. He pulls a lot of strings."

"And the little boy?"

"No clue. His son?"

The boy was walking very timidly, his hands were gloved. His feet would drag grotesquely as he walked, his hair shaking in front of his face as his stumbled. His hair, a pile of sun kissed hay, was matted and dirt stained. I couldn't see his eyes from the distance, but they appeared to be dark. The man following him, on the other hand, had a large smile plastered to his face. It was eerie almost. His glasses would slip down his sweat glistened face every now and then and he'd reach to adjust them, but his smile would never leave his face. He worse a flawless suit in grey and his hair was neatly done in a manner that seemed to defy gravity.

The pair finally stopped in front of us. The older man with the eerily large grin stepped forward.

"You are the Robin, right?"

I nodded slightly. I didn't want to make the man who ran this place hate me, I only wished to make him uneasy enough to walk away. His grin grew devilish. "I never expected you to look so small. That may just be because I was assuming you'd have the same build as the Vulture."

He pulled a small chain from his pocket and examined it while continuing to talk.

"I'd like to apologize for making you do two Carnival Corpses in one week, it was quite unprofessional of me. Blue Jay just made threats and, well, I'd hate to completely kill my Deadmen. Which is why I got this."

He gestured to the boy who looked up at me with a pale face and blank stare. I couldn't tell his pupils from his iris, but he continued to scan my face. Finch spoke up first. "Him? What is he? A ninja?"

The older man laughed before regaining his devious grin and shoving the chain he held back into his pocket. "Ninja? Heavens no! This is Milo, he's our new Undertaker."

Milo smiled, showing a row of shark like teeth. His body was odd, in fact, his entire being was odd. He didn't even seem human at this point. Every now and then I started to notice he would twitch, a limb of his body cracking in response.

"Spread the word, won't you?"

The pair walked away, Milo's face returning to it's blank state as he dragged his feet away.

Finch frowned. "Odd bunch…"

I nodded but said nothing. I felt as though I couldn't move. I'd never felt this odd before, this disturbed by a single person.

That night I went to sleep to the sound of dragging up and down the corridors of G-block.

* * *

_**A/N:** Firstly I'd like to apologize for not updating for so long. For some reason I couldn't think of where to lead this chapter until now (the beginning I pulled together entirely just now but the rest was already written prior) so now I should be able to continue without a lot of interruption until the end of summer. So thank you to those who have been waiting patiently, I'm sorry this took so long!_

_ ~Toxic_


End file.
